Zipper's Kingdom Hearts Shorts
by PenNameIsZipper
Summary: very short crack fics that all kind of string together I write these when i am tired of writing sad fics and want to write something funny-ish They are on a typical day and not so typical days in Castle Oblivion;they are cute there is parrings and sftyaoi
1. A Few Nights Ago Xem POV

-1Hello…..The Beautiful People of Square Enix made up these awesome charaters of Kingdom Hearts. These are comidy…..I guess . ;;

PLEASE don't flame saying that they arent in charaterbecause it will be ignored

Every spelling error and grammer mistake was intended just leave it alone and have fun with it

All the kingdom hearts shorts that I do will all be together I will also do Naruto death note and others when I get around to it

These are written when I take a break from writing sad stories

There are parrings involved but that doesn't matter because it will always change

These shorts are what I think happens in Castle Oblivion when there are no camras rolling.

Sit back and enjoy because I am planning to post a ton. They are short…because that is what they are called 8D

This is in: Xemnas' Point of View

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

last night me and Saix had a fight,..  
i made him wait for me the day before  
and he went BERSERK in me  
he tore up my office  
and he tore my bedroom up as well  
screaming on how much he hates me  
he took my skin off to the muscle  
and part of the muscle too  
it hurt REALLY bad  
and when i got all bandaged up  
i went out to got stare at kingdom hearts  
and Zexion was out there reading his  
lexicon as usual and we started talking  
i told him EVERY thing about the fight  
because we talk alot  
he was telling me that I should apoligize  
and that Saix loves me and how  
difficult i was. i had to remind him that he was too  
Zexion is the one who knows more about me  
than anyone in the organization.  
even Saix doesnt know me as well as  
Zexion.  
and then Zexion showed me some  
black mail he had on Xigbar  
it made me smile it was a picture of Xigbar  
sleeping with a white teddy bear  
in ducky boxers. i laughed and smiled for the first time that day.  
and then Xigbar Demyx and the love of my non-existant life  
came in. me and Saix started a fight, he almost went berserk  
again but thankfully held it back  
sometime while the fight was getting dangerous Xigbar and Demyx left and  
Zexion decided to refree to make sure we didnt attack each other.  
a few minutes later i made it clear the day we fought over i wanted  
to be with Saix and only Saix. and things cooled off sorta.  
and when he found me in my bedroom laying on my bed  
he didnt say or do anything for ATLEAST 15 minutes  
he just stared at me. i asked him why and he hesitated for a few  
minutes but eventually told me that he loved me  
i already knew that he did. i just wanted him to say it.  
he did! and i told him EXACTLY how i felt which was that i loved him also.  
i wrapped my arms around him and we just kind of stayed in eachothers arms  
by the Demyx snuck in and was cuddling up with Zexion. and soon after that  
Zexion went to Demyx's room and i went into Saix's room because mine was torn up  
the funny part was that Demyx was able to get Zexion to forget his beloved lexicon  
i took it back to Saix's room with me. i didnt think that he wouldve wanted someone else take  
it.


	2. Yesterday Xem POV

-1Hello…..The Beautiful People of Square Enix made up these awesome charaters of Kingdom Hearts. These are comidy…..I guess . ;;

PLEASE don't flame saying that they arent in charaterbecause it will be ignored

Every spelling error and grammer mistake was intended just leave it alone and have fun with it

All the kingdom hearts shorts that I do will all be together I will also do Naruto death note and others when I get around to it

These are written when I take a break from writing sad stories

There are parrings involved but that doesn't matter because it will always change

These shorts are what I think happens in Castle Oblivion when there are no camras rolling.

Sit back and enjoy because I am planning to post a ton. They are short…because that is what they are called 8D

This is in: Xemnas' Point of View

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saix tried to read Zexions lexicon  
he got mad and frustrated after a few minutes  
and threw it across the room into the bricks  
it made a crack in the wall  
so i had to calm him down but of course making  
out with him and rubbing his back  
he likes that ALOT. and when i finally calm him  
down out of the danger zone Xigbar decides  
to shoot him WHILE MY TOUNGE WAS  
STILL IN HIS MOUTH. so my tounge was bit  
and Xigbar's ribs were busted. after that he got back in bed  
he was in cool down mode.  
so i yet again had to soothe him to complete relaxation.  
and after that him and me cleaned up the things he shattered  
in my room and office from the night before  
i love him he did ALOT of the cleaning because he  
felt guilty for doing it.  
and then that evening we stared at kingdom hearts in the window  
sill. i sware he is the most amazing Nobody i know.  
Zexion is another amazing Nobody. we wouldnt have gotten through  
our fight last night if he hadnt been there


	3. Tidal Wave inthe HallwayXempov

-1Hello…..The Beautiful People of Square Enix made up these awesome charaters of Kingdom Hearts. These are comidy…..I guess . ;;

PLEASE don't flame saying that they arent in charaterbecause it will be ignored

Every spelling error and grammer mistake was intended just leave it alone and have fun with it

All the kingdom hearts shorts that I do will all be together I will also do Naruto death note and others when I get around to it

These are written when I take a break from writing sad stories

There are parrings involved but that doesn't matter because it will always change

These shorts are what I think happens in Castle Oblivion when there are no camras rolling.

Sit back and enjoy because I am planning to post a ton. They are short…because that is what they are called 8D

This is in: Xemnas' Point of View

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it all started when Axel  
came to dump more paperwork  
on my desk. which didnt put me  
in a really good mood after  
that.. and then he told me that  
Demyx was flooding a room in  
the fourth floor. which water  
damage is not that great mold  
leaves a really gross odor and  
me and Zexion have VERY  
sensitive noses and i really didnt want  
to deal with a mold problem  
so he took me up to the fourth floor and  
rite away i knew which floor it was  
there was already a HUGE puddle  
infrount of the door. i nearly beat the  
door down trying to get him to  
stop everything. but that defently didnt work,  
he never really listens to me when he is having  
fun with his water clones,...so i decided  
to let some of the water out to see how much  
it was floodedwhen i saw that it was completely flooded  
i opened the door and let it all out at once  
it drenched me head to toe. Axel was drenched as well.  
Saix was about to go berserk because he was hit with the  
HUGE tidal wave. i decided to save Demyx and told him to  
go play outside when he felt like playing with his water clones  
and went back out of the room to get Saix to go dry off. Axel started a  
bonfire in the middle of the hallway


	4. Stench in the Fridge Zex POV

-1Hello…..The Beautiful People of Square Enix made up these awesome charaters of Kingdom Hearts. These are comidy…..I guess . ;;

PLEASE don't flame saying that they arent in charaterbecause it will be ignored

Every spelling error and grammer mistake was intended just leave it alone and have fun with it

All the kingdom hearts shorts that I do will all be together I will also do Naruto death note and others when I get around to it

These are written when I take a break from writing sad stories

There are parrings involved but that doesn't matter because it will always change

These shorts are what I think happens in Castle Oblivion when there are no camras rolling.

Sit back and enjoy because I am planning to post a ton. They are short…because that is what they are called 8D

This is in: Zexion's Point of View

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The most sickening thing in the world

Is the stench in the fridge

I loathe its existence

It smells worse than Marluxia's decomposing dirt

For his garden, which is organic by the way.

I went to talk to Xemnas

He is my favorite person to talk to

We were the best of friends as ansem's apprentances

We still have late night tea together and talk

Well….anyway…..back to the stench

After the talk with Xemnas

We went to the kitchen to investigate

The gruesome stench in the fridge

When we got there

The wave of smell hit us

I felt like puking

In the middle of the kitchen floor

Demy was crying

I mean tears falling in streams down his face

Demy I love, if you can call it that, him

I have been with him almost as long as he had been here

Naturally I went to go see why he was crying

He told me that he put his pet crab in the refridgerator to keep them happy and freash

Those things were anything but fresh

They died in the fridge

Xemnas went an odd shade of green

I didn't know if I should laugh or puke my guts out on demy

Because he was he was cradling the dead crabs in his arms

He is so adorable

But I think werid and gross smells are better left unknown on where they come from


	5. Funeral For a Rancid Crab Larx POV

Funeral for a rancid crab: Larxene's Point of View.

I did not make the charters; just the plot line and writing of this; I did not make money off this or anything that I have ever written that is why my mom bothers me when I write all the time because I have her buy me my writing supplies. XD

Ugh….

Why the hell are we here?

In our nice cloaks and shoes,

Crying over DEAD rancid crabs.

Just. UGH!

All Demyx did was throw them in a shoe damn shoebox.

We are all fucking muddy

Standing around dead, smelling crabs

In a shoebox.

Xemnas is stupid.

He even went so far to become the preacher to the stupid crabs.

I want to zap those stupid fucking crabs to oblivion.

Demyx gets everything he wants, just like Saix.

We all suffer for their happiness

Because they want Demyx and Saix to be happy.

When I say they…. I mean Zexion and Xemnas.

I say…

Zap them all to hell.


End file.
